


Snap, Crackle and Pop

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marauders spoil everything - even breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap, Crackle and Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Origianally, I was just going to makes this a Lily fic, but then I thought I should add James - and I couldn't add James without adding Sirius, and then I couldn't add Sirius without adding Remus. So it becames a little longer than expected. Thanks for reading.

Lily stretched her arms over her head as she awoke, a grin slowly creeping over her face. It was the first day of summer vacation and she was glad she was home. Not that she didn't like Hogwarts, she loved it, she just didn't like all the stress that came with it. Namely, the marauders.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs. She had a whole summer ahead of her and she wasn't going to spend it thinking about James and his friends - she spent enough time doing that at school. Shaking her head again, she entered the kitchen and found a note lying on the table.

_Lily, Your mother and I have a few quick errands to run, but we'll be back shortly. If you wake up before we get back, I bought a new box of your favorite cereal - I left it on the counter for you. Petunia's out with her boyfriend, and probably won't be back until this evening. See you soon pumpkin. Love, Dad._

Folding the note and putting it in her pajama pocket, Lily looked around the kitchen and found the bright blue box on the counter, a bowl and spoon already set out. She brought everything to the table and sat down. Moaning appreciatively with the first bite of Rice Krispies, she turned to look at the back of the box to see if there was a puzzle. Instead, she saw Snap, Crackle, and Pop's picture with little descriptions about them. Intrigued, she read aloud.

_Snap: The oldest of the group. This guy's main goal is to bring fun to everyone's morning._

_Crackle: This middle child likes to clown around and play practical jokes on his brothers._

_Pop: He's easy to love and he's always ready to have a good time._

Lily frowned and dropped her spoon back in her cereal. She grunted out in frustration and forcefully turned the box back around. Even when she was home and free of them, the marauders still managed to ruin things - even her breakfast.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

James sat at the table eating a bowl of muggle cereal, nodding to himself as he studied the little cartoon characters on the front of the box. He'd begun to eat the strange food when he overheard Lily say it was her favorite, and has eaten it ever since. That, and the cereal just seemed to remind him of her somehow. Maybe it was the name of the characters that brought her to mind. Snap, would be her last nerve that he'd stepped on; Crackle is the sound of the bones in her hands making a fist; and Pop is what he heard, and felt, when her hand made contanct with his cheek. _I'm in love,_ he thought sighing contently. Yes, Rice Krispies was definitely his favorite cereal.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Sirius sat down on his bed, dumping cereal out of a box and into his hand before popping them in his mouth. _Why did I ever let James talk me into trying this muggle cereal,_ he thought. _Now I'm too addicted to the stuff to get the sound of exploding snaps out of my head._ _Snap, crackle, pop, snap crackle pop,_ he repeated to himself as he chewed. Catching himself, he glared at the box, annoyed, threw another handful into his mouth, and hid the box with the rest of them, away from prying eyes.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Remus climbed out of his bedroom window, careful not to spill his breakfast, and sat down on the roof to watch the sunrise. Munching on the last bite of cereal, he tore his gaze away from the rising sun to reach behind him and grab the box, refilling his bowl. Looking at the back of the box, he chuckled slightly. _These guy's sound like James, Sirius and I. Snap is James - Sirius is definitely Crackle ... I guess I could be Pop. I'll have to ask the guy's later._ He put the box down, and turning back to the sky, resumed his morning meal.


End file.
